


此後每夜

by emef, Shingo



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emef/pseuds/emef, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingo/pseuds/Shingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles看照著Chandler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	此後每夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emef/gifts).
  * A translation of [Every Night Thereafter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162876) by [emef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emef/pseuds/emef). 



Miles並未在第一時間察覺到。  
  
他就是個關照著所有人的老爹。無法看著自己身邊的人過得不好，他就是這樣的人。對自己的孩子如此，對自己的團隊如此，對Chandler也是如此。  
  
他們接到了棘手的案件：連續好幾個星期他都超時工作到五點。他們每晚都替每個人張羅食物，直到晚餐之後，他會待在一角問Chandler:  
  
「你還好嗎？」  
  
Chandler是個敏感的人；他知道Miles其意所指。而他總是點頭，除了那次他已經失去了所有氣力，Miles就他拖去做心理輔導。他憑著感覺抓住Chandler的手臂——拖著他走過廊道，走下三層樓階梯——這是他最擅長做的事，而且沒做出任何批論。心靈輔導應該不會造成什麼傷害。  
  
Miles甚至沒意識到當案件告一段落後，他發現自己會在晚餐後詢問Chandler.  
  
「你還好嗎？」  
  
這似乎是個貼心之舉。三個星期以來他每晚都會詢問Chandler的心理狀況。直到他準備回家，現在，獨自一人……Miles甚至沒多想就拿起了手機。  
  
現在Chandler會實際應答了，無論如何，有了個改變。  
  
「是的，Miles, 我很好。我——謝謝你的關心。」  
  
「很好。」  
  
「好。」  
  
Miles掛上電話。而此後每天晚上，晚餐過後，他會拿起手機。  
  
「你還好嗎？」他會問。  
  
而Chandler會回答：「我很好，Miles. 謝謝你的關心。」  
  
而Miles並沒有意識到。他沒有意識到任何事。什麼都沒有。

*

直到Chandler沒有回應的那一天。Miles立刻試著再撥一次，這個時刻——坐在沙發上，拿著手機——他開始思考這件事。  
  
這樣……這樣很嚇人。當下他就知道自己會在一分鐘內發動引擎，驅車到Chandler家。要是Chandler沒有應門，Miles會破門而入。他很清楚事情會變成這樣。而這一切只是因為Chandler沒有接起他的電話。就這麼一次，就在這最後一分鐘。但Miles知道自己即將跳上車去找他。  
  
他想：整個團隊會認為對一通未接電話來講這樣做太大驚小怪。即使他們也認識Chandler, 即使他們知道宇宙中最不可能發生的事就是Chandler讓自己的黑梅機沒電，即使他們知道他有強迫症習慣，且絕對不會漏過任何預定事項……  
  
Miles意識到，他們沒人知道他每晚固定時間打電話給Chandler, 持續了幾個月。這件事壓在他心頭上，如果他們知道了，他們會怎麼想……他不知道。他不知道他們會怎麼想。  
  
而就在這一刻，就一秒內的一小部份，他認為或許他該停止這舉動。如果隊上的人會覺得這樣很怪，那或許就是怪。  
  
就是這時候，他察覺到：他真的，真的不想停止這麼做。

*

Miles下車，走向Chandler的家，這時他意識到，無論他願不願意，或許都不該繼續打電話。不只是因為實際上他的隊員會覺得這樣真的很怪；在他身上或許真的發生了什麼事。Miles開始計算自Chandler沒接手機後過了多久，他想：他希望每晚都聽見Chandler的聲音。他想：他希望得知Chandler明白他的聯繫。他想知道Chandler會接他的電話，明白電話那頭就是他。然後——  
  
「Miles!」Chandler在行道上跑向他。Miles突然感到放心。  
  
「Miles,」Chandler又喚了一次，他抓住Miles的肩膀。「Miles, 我——我的手機被偷了。在商店裡。」  
  
Miles的心臟越跳越快。他抬頭看著Chandler. Chandler倚在他身上，他的肩膀壓著他的雙臂，他們一起輕緩地搖晃著。  
  
而Miles一向傲於自己恢復鎮定的速度。「別擔心，長官，我們會弄一支新手機給你。」  
  
Chandler的眼神如此懇切。像是他從未擁有什麼東西。他一直都是這樣嗎？  
  
「當我意識到手機不見時——」  
  
「我知道，」Miles打斷他。「我知道，長官。我就住在附近，應該可以來關心一下。」  
  
「Miles, 我從來沒有——」Chandler沒有講完句子。他更用力抓著Miles的肩膀。  
  
「我知道，」Miles又說了一次，將Chandler擁入懷。  
  
Chandler聞上去像乾洗衣物和萬金油，Miles閉上眼靠近他。四周一片寂靜，而夜漸深。  
  
Miles做了個深呼吸。「你還好嗎？」  
  
Chandler點點頭，將冰冷的鼻尖靠近Miles的耳際。  
  
「那你呢？」


End file.
